Festive Cheer
by TrueDespair
Summary: Yuui was invited or forced to go to a party and everyone who is anyone will be there. But he's not in a very festive mood. Will one heart-to-heart with Syaoron change that? -Complete-


_This_ among other things is the reason why i couldn't update any ongoing stories. I have worked very hard this month on this one and others. And since this series has its own fandom, i thought it would be fitting if i wrote something special for it. As for '_Anything but Simple_' :totally **not** related to the main story. And the story's complete...well for now. The continuation is in the works (will start where the story left off.) but it won't be posted until after winter break. (If i have enough time to even write)...**Leia** is going to be pissed considering i just ended a story with a filler. XD

And btw, don't take the conversation later in the story seriously. I intent to make it serious but it's unrelated for real life. If you feel offended by it at whatever level them i apologize. (Especially for **Leia de Flourite**) ^_^

* * *

**Warning: Language, crack moments and some angst**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Festive Cheer**

**

* * *

**Yuui….was more or less forced to attend Yuuko's annual Christmas party. All he did was get out of warm house and into the cold weather one early morning to get mail from his mailbox. He went through the envelopes while making himself a cup of hot chocolate. As he lazily passed the usual bills, there was one envelope that stood out from the rest, though it was pretty obvious who it was from.

Who else had an envelope that was laced with butterflies and sparkles?

Nonetheless, he opened the thing and saw that was a letter inside. And it said and he quoted:

_Hello Dear Yuui,_

_I cordially invite you to the annual Horitsuba academy Christmas party. Since it is your first teaching at such a school, I will tell you what it is all about._

_Thanks to me, chairman Yuuko, I had the idea of hosting a party before everyone leaves for the holidays. Of course there will some people who oppose to the idea (I'm sure you are aware of who.) But after wearing them down, they seem to be fine with the plan. Student and Teachers alike are invited and they are allowed to bring just one person outside of school._

_That last one was enforced after last year's incident. You may not be aware but the party last year was hosted in the school gym. However due to alcohol and people playing tricks, the damages that happened at the school cost greatly so we don't need a repeat._

_You may dress to your own accord, but it's highly recommended that you wear something a bit formal since it's your first year._

_And lastly, it is mandatory that you attend this party. Be it your first, I suggest you get acquainted with some people of the staff that you don't know. If you do not, something bad will happen when you return to school. I just want to make that clear._

_I hope to see you there and have a good time there._

_-Yuuko_

Yuui narrowed his eyes at the letter. "If I don't go, something bad might happen huh?" He wanted to scoff at it but he sighed instead. "Knowing Yuuko-sensei; she will hold on to that treat and after hearing all the bad stuff that had happened to people from Kurogane-sensei…." He paled as he recalled Kurogane's fear-stricken face one time when Yuuko brushed past him that one time. It was the first time he had ever saw the gym teacher _that_ frightened.

"….So in the end I don't much of a choice, do I?" Yuui asked himself as he let the hand that held the letter drop to his side. Softly groaning at his predicament; Yuui rubbed his head; combing his hair with his fingers in thought. "Well I might as well go; just to see what fun the party will have….I guess it's better than staying inside alone."

As he set the letter down on a small table; the house phone rang. Stretching, Yuui went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello; Fluorite Residence, Yuui speaking."

_He paled._

"Oh hi Yuuko-sensei…..Yes I got your letter just now."

_A forced smile._

"Of course I will be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

_A chill went up his spine._

"No. I wouldn't do something like that. Be rest assured, I will be there…..Okay then….good bye."

Yuui hang up the phone, feeling a bit gloomy. "How does that woman do that? It's like she can read minds or something." Regardless, now that he had told her; there's no turning back now. "I might have to make a few calls….and see if they are on the same boat as I am."

This will be a _long_ day.

* * *

The eve of the party finally arrived as Yuui looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He was wearing a collared white shirt with a black tie on it. He had his hair eloquently tied back and was wearing a bit of cologne. He slightly smiled at himself. "Well I fixed myself up very nicely. Now what's left is what jacket to wear; it's cold outside but chances are the party will be inside." While he was thinking; the doorbell rang.

Turning around, Yuui looked behind. He was about to turn back when he heard two of the most recognizable voices known to man; his brother and his…..other.

"**Hey Yuui~! Open the door please, it's cold out here and Kuro-puu's about to break the door down~!**"

A loud growl was heard from the outside.

"**As hell I am! Unlike you, I don't complain every five seconds about how bad the shirt doesn't match the pants! God, you are such a girl!**"

Fai was about to playfully retort to Kurogane when the front door opened; reveling a slightly amused Yuui at the other side. He smirked at the look Yuui was giving him. "Hello there my adorable little brother~! How are you this evening~?"

"Well gee brother, I don't know. I was thinking while I was walking to the front door that I might call the police because of the disturbances you were causing for the whole neighborhood; you know save me a whole lot of trouble if I did." Yuui was joking about the whole thing…maybe.

Kurogane scoffed. "As of you got the guts to actually arrest this idiot. But when you do, trust me; you're doing the whole universe a big favor."

Yuui chuckled while Fai pouted.

"So are we going to that forsaken party or what?" Kurogane rudely asked; hating being outside in the cold. "The damn thing starts in twenty minutes." He checked his watch just to prove his point.

Fai just shook his head. "So impatient, Kuro-tan." He patted his boyfriend on the shoulder. "I know as well as anyone else that you rather be gnashing your teeth with a bowling ball with nails on top then to join at the chairman's Christmas party." He then placed his hands behind his head. "But you know how Yuuko gets when people don't do what she says they need to do." He then smirked. "Or did you forget about the phone call from her?"

Both Kurogane and Yuui felt a very cold chill that traveled down their spines. Somehow the harsh weather outside was a hell of a lot warmer just now.

Yuui coughed as he looked away. "Well in that case I should get my coat and we can be on our way. Excuse me for a second." He then went inside his house.

Fai giggled; making Kurogane look at him weirdly.

"The hell's wrong with you?" The man asked; feeling a bit irked about the mention of the dreaded witch. "You just had to bring that up don't you? I bet Yuui's going to have nightmares because of that phone call and I know he had that damn call."

The blonde calmed down a bit as he grinned in a giddy fashion up at Kurogane. "Oh I know about that." Fai then tapped his nose. "I know _all_ about it."

A few seconds of silence passed before it clicked into the gym teacher's head. His eyes widened in disbelief. "Wha…? You mean to tell me that-!"

"Okay guys, I'm ready." Yuui finally came out of the house; locking the front door. He was wearing a thick black coat with a small cap (hat) on top. "I thought I should wear a hat too…in case it snows before the party's over."

Kurogane was glancing at Yuui with what looked like pitiful eyes before smacking Fai upside the head; shocking the three of them.

"Owie~!" Fai yelled out as Yuui stared at the man.

"May I ask what did you do that for?" Yuui asked after the initial shock wore off. He then blinked when the man blinked back.

"Uh….um…" Kurogane couldn't really say it without shouting it out-loud thus alarming the whole neighborhood. And frankly he didn't feel like getting arrested…even though it would a _great_ excuse to _not_ go to the party. Looking away, Kurogane just walked to the car he drove in.

Yuui looked at Fai with extreme confusion. "What was that all about?"

Fai smiled while being surrounded by a faint aura of mischief. "Oh, you know how Kurgy is. That big dog always wanted to bark and growl but is worried that he won't get his treat later tonight. He might have to sit and beg if that happens~!"

"….Please don't indirectly say innuendos around me. I still haven't recovered from the last one."

"Oh please Yuui, you were just there when it happened~! It wasn't meant to be heard by you I swear~!"

"True but that doesn't make those awkward dreams go away and I still blame you for that."

* * *

[A bit later]

The trio arrived in front of a big but humble-looking home that was several blocks from any of their houses. It was decorated with the flashiest Christmas decorations they have ever seen on a house….possibly in the whole world. Lights, bows, small decorated trees and even a big Santa Claus on the roof with the sleigh and reindeers with him. Oh and red-carpet show lights….just in case the chairman didn't stress the fact that Christmas was a _big_ deal for her.

Yuui and Fai stare at the house with awe.

Kurogane just looked at the house with a bored expression. "I want to see the witch's electric bill after New Year 's Day. It'll give me something to laugh about." He ignored the slightly angry looks he was getting from the twins.

After a few seconds of gazing at the house, the trio walked up to the front door; seeing that a _huge_ wreath was hung on the frame.

Knocking on the door lightly, Yuui along with Fai (who was clinging to Kurogane's arm) and Kurogane (who is trying to get Fai off his arm) waited for Yuuko (or better yet anyone) to open the door. They didn't have to wait long as the sounds of laughter and shouting closed in until the sound of a lock as heard and door opened; revealing….

"My my, who do we have here~?" Yuuko smirked as she leaned on the doorway with a Santa hat on her head. "The oh-so adorable Fluorite twins and the loveable hunk; Kurogane." She giggled as the two of them blushed while the third person just giggled along with her. Pushing the door completely open, she purposely showed the male trio what she was wearing. Wrapped around her figure was a long thin and slightly revealing black dress with a mistletoe pin on her chest. "I honestly thought that you three won't show…well I'm speaking for Kurogane and Yuui because I just knew Fai would come to my parties~!" She smirked as she pinched Fai's cheeks in a playful manner; making the person in question, laugh.

Kurogane huffed at the woman. "Yeah, he would. He's just your freaking partner-in-crime; why else would _he_ be here?" The sarcasm was practically dripping from the man's tone that Yuui had to cough a bit while turning his head away (though in truth he was trying _not_ to laugh). "So are you letting us in or wait for that fat ass who chokes on cookies to come first?"

Yuuko hmm-ed as she stepped aside with a sly smirk. "Very well, come right in." As the trio went inside the house, the chairman turned her head and the background darkened around her. "However, I doubt that you all would be prepared for what's to come."

* * *

[A couple hours in]

Yuui was more or less having fun….or that's what he would like to say. He knew that a lot of people would be there but he never would have imagined that the _students_ would be invited too. Granted, this _is_ Horitsuba Christmas party but he just assumed it was an adult-only party.

Since the start of the party, he had met up and talked to some of the students that he befriended since he started teaching at the academy. Sakura and Syaoran came to the party with each other (though under the supervision of the girl's older brother Touya on their way there). Sakura talked to him about the valentine incident when Syaoran misinterpreted the Japanese meaning of it and in the end she had to explain it to him. Yuui thought it was rather cute.

Syaoran just blushed and apologized repeatedly for the situation to him.

Then he talked to Watanuki and Doumeki who were at the kitchen. Watanuki was cooking Christmas cookies while Doumeki was just sitting next to him with a beer can in his hand. The three got into a conversation on how Fai and Kurogane got together. The cook-in-training told Yuui that it started with a Christmas party Yuuko hosted at school a while back…and it involved a mistletoe. (**1**)

Doumeki added his own details in throughout the whole story including a moment when he was with Watanuki inside the janitor's closet when everyone else wasn't looking. That earned him two blushes and a smack to the head but in his defense it was relative to the story.

Yuui then was introduced to two new people that he never seen before. Yuuko told him that they work for her about…top-secret things. He greeted them politely as he can. One of them was a girl from Germany who had heard many great things about him (**2**). The other girl was from the US who was friends with the German gal. Into the middle of the conversation, the American asked what she thought was an innocent question. Unfortunately, it was about his brother and his boyfriend.

And he rather _not_ know who's the kinkiest when it comes to the bedroom.

Then he was dragged by Yuuko to the living room where behold, his twin brother, Fai was in a drinking contest with Seishiro (the school nurse) and Clow (Yuuko's acquaintance from who knows where). He didn't how it ended like it did but for some reason after ten beers later, Fai was losing consciousness and fell to the floor. Twenty beers in and Seishiro was out; slumping on the wall while his boyfriend (who was later known as Subaru) was freaking out at the ordeal. Though what amazed him was that Clow drank about fifty mugs of beer and was still standing.

Yuui thought he should help his brother out while he was in a drunken state when Kurogane suddenly walked into the room and gaped at the sight before him.

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!_"

The cooking teacher slowly but swiftly walked out of the room as noises of thrown furniture and screams of terror was heard around the whole house.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! OF ALL THE GODDAMN THINGS TO HAPPEN WHILE I'M NOT HERE-AND WHY THE HELL IS THE MORON HUGGING MY LEG!"_

_

* * *

_Eventually, Yuui went outside to bask in the calm atmosphere that the party obviously was lacking. He didn't have his coat with him so he wrapped his arms around him as his breath created a small fog in the cold night. It didn't snow that night so what he saw was a very clear dark-blue sky with the stars sparkling as bright as angels that sing heavenly tunes to the humans below. However, what he was admiring was the bright moon that seemed to have taken most of the sky that night.

"Wow, what a lovely sight." Yuui sighed before feeling a bit of a chill up his back. "Oh dear. I should have taken my coat before going outside." Then he heard Kurogane practically roaring around the house while Yuuko's crackling laughter followed. "But I would be _damned_ if I go back in there."

"That's true. Besides it would seem that you didn't want to be here in the first place."

Yuui whipped his head suddenly and saw the one person he didn't get to see during the party. "S-Syaoron, is that you?"

A silhouette of a boy smiled as he walked into the light. "Yep, it's me Yuui-sensei." He was wearing a thick brown coat along with a brown hat, black pants and dress shoes. Though what strike Yuui odd was that the boy was wearing rabbit-shaped ear-muffs. "I was wondering where you were, you know. My lil' bro said that he talked to you some time ago but hasn't seen you since."

The cooking teacher blinked as the boy walked up next to him. "Really? Odd to say considering the fact that I didn't see you at all at the party at all." He smirked as he glanced at the boy.

Syaoron laughed. "Yeah. The thing is that I was talking to one of my friends back in Hong Kong. I haven't talked to him in a while so it was rather nice, but I guess I lost track of time. But it's nice to hear from them, you know?"

Yuui's smirk turned into a slight frown. "No I wouldn't." He ignored the shocked look he was getting. "Back at Italy when I was working there, I never actually had a friend. Sure I had acquaintance and all but I never actually have a _decent_ friend. As far as I'm concerned, brother was the only one that was my friend; the only person I can really open up to. However being here changed all that. Now I see what my brother was telling me all this time….about being with other people and actually having friends. The funny thing was that Fai never had many friends either. It was just him and me." He then smiled sadly. "Though it was something that I have a hard time letting go of because….it's not like that anymore."

"..I see." Syaoron looked at the sky above as he sat crossed-legged on the ground. "Being a twin can be a rather difficult thing to endure. Aside from the you-two-look-exactly-alike bit, they wouldn't understand the whole twin-thing from our point of view. We are close from the day we were born; we play with no one else, we don't leave each other's side and if one of us gets hurt the other will know and would come to the rescue." Then Syaoron glanced at Yuui with a small smile. "But you have to realize that there will be people that will be between you two and eventually you just have to go your separate ways. You have endured it physically but you haven't emotionally."

Intrigued by what Syaoron was saying, Yuui sat down with him. "Oh? And what do you mean by that?"

Syaoron grinned. "I mean, you two have been there side by side for a long time. That's with me and my lil' bro. I would be afraid that he wouldn't need me anymore and just go to someone different and leave me behind. While I had a couple friends of my own at the time, there was a part of me that didn't want to have that bond broken. As a twin, I couldn't accept it though it was selfish of me to think that way."

Yuui thought about what Syaoron said. "Yes, that is true. Growing up, I always had Fai with me. We would draw pictures together, make sweets and create music for our parents to hear. It was so simple back then….it almost makes me wish that….that…" His eyes soon casted down as the realization hit him.

"That you can go back to those times again?" Syaoron finished for him. "That if you did you'd be a hell of a lot happier?"

The blonde nodded.

"Well, I guess if anything I would wish for the same thing but…." Syaoron smiled; confusing the man next to him. "Shouldn't you have your own happiness?"

Yuui blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You know, being happy your own way." Syaoron started unbuttoning his coat. "I mean….you and Fai-sensei are really close; closer than even myself and Syaoran. But ever since you've came to this school, you've been trying to cling on whatever strain of what you both shared in the past. I've seen you sometimes with Fai-sensei in the hallway. But as soon as Kurogane-sensei walks in, you just get down…like you're seeing Fai-sensei fading away from you."

"W-well it's not that I don't like Kurogane or anything." Yuui softly retorted. "In fact I'm very happy for their relationship (_as awkward as it was for the both of us_) but I have no one to be with anymore. My parents are dead and our older sister Chi is on the other side of the world. He's all that I left." Yuui felt tears starting to sting his eyes. "I just don't want to be alone anymore." Suddenly, he felt a warm article of clothing being draped upon his shoulders.

"You're not alone." Syaoron said. "You have many friends now who care for you and are there when you need them the most. There's Watanuki, Sakura, Syaoran, Doumeki, Himawari, Yuuko-sensei, Kurogane-sensei, and many more. You shouldn't feel like no one doesn't understand you. Because even if they don't, they are willing to listen…like right now for instance."

Yuui then blushed as the words sunk in. "Yes, you're right about that. Times really have changed. I'm not the little kid who would cling to brother all the time. I have my own life now. I…I should make my own happiness…and find a special someone to share them with like brother had." Then he chuckled a bit. "Though how he ended up with Kurogane is still beyond me."

Syaoron chuckled as well. "Yeah, Syaoran told me that it was strange for the two to be paired up but no one was surprised."

Then they whipped their heads back as they heard cheering from inside the house.

"Oops. I guess we missed something good." Syaoron playfully commented. "Now I feel bad for not being there."

Yuui laughed at the comment. "I wouldn't worry about it. If anything, I'm glad that I'm out here with you then inside there. Believe me after what I seen, it's better not to get involved. "

Syaoron smiled though he was shivering a bit.

The cooking teacher noticed it and gripped the coat just so slightly. "Are you cold?"

"N-Nah, not really." Syaoron answered. "Besides, you looked colder so I gave my coat to you."

Yuui looked at the jacket then at Syaoron. "Do you…." He blushed as he tried to get the words out. "Do you….want…..to share…I guess?"

Blinking for a moment, Syaoron's cheeks were then dusted with a bit of pink. "S-sure, why not?"

Then the two huddled together under one thick coat. They were warmer, however their faces were had more color then one can imagine. Syaoron had his head on Yuui's shoulder as their hands were just mere centimeters from touching. It was a bit awkward but that didn't mean that they were at all uncomfortable.

Syaoron softly sighed as the moon reached its peak. "You know, I'm looking for a special someone too. Like my lil' bro with Sakura and like Watanuki with Doumeki. And I….I was wondering….would you….like to hang out sometime?"

Yuui had to replay the words in his head just in case he misunderstood. "Syaoron….are you…asking me out?"

Shrugging, Syaoron frowned. "In a way; but I really like to spend time with you…if that's okay."

"…" Yuui didn't know what to say. It's true that he wanted to have that special person by his side for as long as he lived…but he never would have imagined that that special person would be in a form of a young man such as Syaoron. He felt his heart flip with joy at the thought. He smiled fondly at the boy. "Why yes, I would love to spend time with you. It'll be fun to see what kind of adventure we will have."

"Heh. You make it sound like we're going on a journey or something." Syaoron chuckled.

Yuui chuckled along with him. "Yeah, that's true."

"So…are we together now?" Syaoron asked.

The blonde didn't say anything at first. Then he moved a bit away from Syaoron, placing a finger under the boy's chin. They looked straight into each other's eyes; screeching for something they knew they already found. Then without warning, Yuui placed his lips over Syaoron's. Syaoron blinked in surprise before closing his eyes and savoring the kiss.

The two stayed in that position for a few more moments before they finally separated; their faces tinted in pink.

They look at each other for a mere second; not saying a word to each other.

Then Syaoron broke the silence as he laughed loudly; holding his sides a bit. "Wow, I didn't think that you would be the one to lead on the first kiss. That was something unexpected!" He then felt a light tap on his head.

"Hey now, I can assertive as anyone else around here." Yuui playfully said as he wrapped his arms around Syaoron and held onto him as tightly as he could; never wanting to let go.

Syaoron sighed into Yuui's chest. "You feeling lonely now?"

"No." Yuui softly smiled. "Not anymore; besides you're here right? And that's all the happiness I will ever need. Thank you Syaoron….for cheering me up."

The young boy smiled. "No prob. Anytime you need me I'll always be there. Okay?"

Yuui grinned. "Good to know."

The two stayed outside for a while under the pale moon light; looking at stars as they soared throughout the night sky. They soon forgot about the party and all of its craziness.

* * *

In the house, Yuuko was viewing the whole thing with a smile on her face. "I did tell them that they wouldn't be prepared for what's to come. She then started walking down the hall as she held a glass of eggnog in her hand. "It's nice to see everyone having a wonderful time; having fun, making friends, and even sparking up a new love."

Yuuko stopped as she smirked to herself. "Life is full of ups and downs. No one is perfect nor made to be that way." She then turned and looked at no one in particular. "Alas, tis' the season of giving and I have gave all that I can." She continued to walk down the hallway as she laughed softly to herself.

"I sure hope that there would a lot more pictures soon. I can't _wait_ for New Year's~!"

* * *

**END**

**

* * *

**Hopefully no one will bite my head off for this. XD

(**1**)- An indirect shout out to** Leia de Flourite's **story '_December baby: Death of a relationship'_ Go read it~! XD

(**2**)- again an indirect thing: speaking of **Leia **and me if we were in a party...Kinda. (Please forgive me **Leia**! XD)

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories. **

**Until next time~! ^_^**


End file.
